<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon Haven [posting first chapter in last week of march] by taylorchalk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129581">Mon Haven [posting first chapter in last week of march]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorchalk/pseuds/taylorchalk'>taylorchalk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gangs, Living on the Street, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Orphanage, and not that detailed rape scenes, french speaking character, idk if it's really a good plot twist but ok, lil angst, lol, major plot twist, mentions of trauma, might be boring as it gets longer, psychogenicmutism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorchalk/pseuds/taylorchalk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[finally posted it here! lmao]</p><p>"It's been almost 17 years before I had a chance to say what I want."</p><p>Traumatized and unable to speak out his real emotions, John suffers in silence and refuses to say a word. It was all burden to him until he met someone who will be his permanent haven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mon Haven [posting first chapter in last week of march]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!𝐁𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲!</p><p>So first of all darlings, this story is only fictional and ALMOST none of the mentioned scenes happened, I said almost because I might be using reference for this story.</p><p>The setting of the story will be in France and the year will be 1700's - 1800's, but any events happened in that era will be not happening in this story, let's just say there's a two person in that era with their own worlds revolving in this story. But I'll try my best to relate their lives in that era</p><p>The story will mention about "psychogenic mutism" and this is my first time to write something about it, I also might write inaccurate things related to the said condition so I'm going to say sorry in advance, but I'll try my best to make it accurate as possible.</p><p>This story also mentions sexual harassment/rape, trauma, childhood struggles, and death of family/relatives. If any of these might trigger you, please do leave this story as I care about what you're feeling than the popularity of this story of mine.</p><p>However, if you have no problems regarding to my warnings I typed earlier, you may now read my story. Still, I'll put warnings at the very first part of every chapter if necessary </p><p>Please do leave sum kudos if you liked the chapters and comment everything you want: suggestions, criticism, etc. I'd like to hear from you (⌒▽⌒).</p><p>And pardon me for my grammatical errors because English language isn't my mother tongue.</p><p>Since this is all I can say before you read this story, please do continue reading my story in the next chapter. !Happy Reading! ╰(*'︶'*)╯</p><p> </p><p><strike>[Please don't send this to any Queen members or people close/related to them or else we </strike>ded<strike>-]</strike></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>